Miraculous Mercs
by coldwolf98
Summary: Adrien Agreste just found out Gabriel is not his actual father. He goes on a mission to find him. His real father, however, happens to be a back-stabbing mercenary.
1. Chapter 1

Miraculous Mercs

By: Coldwolf1998

 **Hello, fellow nerds. This is my first fic, so I'm not entirely sure what to expect. Will it be good? Will it be bad? I don't know. But, if possible, please give constructive criticism so I can make this a good one.**

 **I own nothing.**

Paris had always been called the City of Love. It's kind of easy to see why. Every year, couples from all over the world come to experience the city. Going to café's, going to the Lourve, and of course, going to the Eiffel Tower, where proposals are a common thing at the landmark. To the people of Paris, they take pride in their city. They were proud of the reputation their city had.

Not Adrien Agreste.

This was a City of Lies.

Jumping around the city as his alter ego Chat Noir, he was upset. And for a good reason. That morning, he saw his father's, Gabriel, vault open. He hadn't gone in since the incident with the book. But, curiosity got the best of him. He looked inside, hoping to see what other things his father kept from him. Looking through it, he saw a file with his mother's name on it. He was about to look through it when he heard Nathalie, his assistant assigned to him by his father, was calling him. Quickly, he put the file in his bag and closed the vault. Nathalie then found him and told him to get to the limo for school. After school and going through his schedule, he went home and to his room to rest. While doing so, he remembered the file. He pulled it out of the bag and opened it. As he was going through it, he found the results of a test of sorts When he saw the test, that was when everything seemed to stop.

He didn't remember the file dropping. He didn't remember the tears streaming down his face. Nothing.

He just received the shock of his life. He had to get out.

"Hey kid", Plagg called out. Plagg was his Kwami and friend. With him, he could transform into Chat Noir, one of Paris's heroes.

"ADRIEN", he shouted. Adrien turned his head. "You ok?"

"Plagg," Adrien replied." I have to get out of here." He could barely speak through the tears.

"Wait," Plagg screamed. "I'm not fully charged. You can't just…."

"I'll pack some camembert to take with me. Just get ready."

"Ok." Plagg was both hesitant and annoyed.

"PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!"

* * *

Adrien didn't know how long he had been going, and he didn't care. After he got out of his room, he had been running. From rooftop to rooftop, he ran. All the while, tears were streaming down his face. He could feel them roll down his cheeks, and the sting in his eyes. He didn't care. He just ran.

Eventually, he stopped. He pushed himself to hard, and he was beginning to feel it. He collapsed on a rooftop, exhausted. Even then, the tears came down. He checked his belt, to feel the file. He didn't know why he brought it with him. He didn't want to see the test again. But still, he brought it with him.

"Where am I" he asked himself. Looking around, he found a familiar place: a rooftop balcony. And on that balcony was a teenage girl. 15 years old, had blue hair and pigtails. She wore a white shirt with a flower pattern on it. Along with a black jacket and pink pants. She was Chat Noirs partner, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. AKA Ladybug.

"Mari," he whispered to himself.

He jumped down to the porch. A little too close to teenager.

"AAHH", shrieked Marinette. Turning around to see the cat themed hero. "Chat, don't do that. You could have…."

She stopped mid-sentence to get a better look at her partner. Immediately, she saw that Chat did not want to speak. He was sobbing, eyes red, and had tears coming down his face.

"What's the matter, Chaton?"

Hands shaking, he hand her the file.

"My lady, I have some really big news."

* * *

Marinette was at her desk, looked through what was in the file. She had the same reaction as Adrien when he found out. She couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. Gabriel Agreste, the man she admired, was not the father of her partner. Her friend. Adrien was on her bed, having de transformed. Plagg was with Tikki, Marinette's kwami, on her desk looking at the file.

"Oh, chaton", Marinette said as she walked to her bed. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault," Adrien replied.

"How do you feel?"

"How do I feel? The man who's treated me like a son for years is not my dad! I don't even know what to think"

Marinette couldn't blame him.

"Do I feel mad? Upset? Angry at my mom or dad? I don't know!" He was on the verge of tears again.

Marinette handed him some tissue. "It's ok, kitty. I'm here."

As Adrien was sobbing on her bed, she remembered the day that they discovered each other's identities. When they found out, surprise was an understatement. They both knew that it would happen eventually. They just didn't know when. After finding out, Marinette avoided Adrien for a while, which is hard since they go to the same school. Eventually, the model convinced Alya, Marinette's friend, to put her in an abandoned classroom during study hall. There, they showed each other's kwami's, and talked.

"What's wrong", the blonde asked. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, No", she answered. "It's just that. You fell in love with Ladybug, not me."

Adrien looked at her, confused.

"You're in love with a superhero. Someone who is better than me in every way. I'm just a clumsy daughter of a baker."

She looked down sadly.

"My lady", he said reassuringly. "I don't care if you're clumsy. You have every aspect of LB in you. That makes you perfect. Don't let your self-doubt affect you."

"Thanks, chaton."

"If anything, I'm glad it's you."

"Me, too."

After that, they kissed. With that, they became a couple. Their kwami's looked at them, agreeing with what they saw. Alya looked in, happy that they were finally together. When they walked out, hand in hand, everyone was happy for them. Except for Chloe Bourgeois. She walked out of the school, clearly outraged.

As Marinette finished the happy thought, Adrien was finishing sobbing.

"You ok", Marinette asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "And I've decided"

"Decided what?"

"Decided to go find him. I'm going to find my father."

Marinette looked at him like he was crazy.

"WHAT! You're going to go find him!? You just found out. You don't even have any clues as to where he is. Gabriel won't even let you leave your house, much less go find a complete stranger. For all we know, he could be dead."

"Don't say that! I refuse to believe that. I know he's out there and I'll runaway if I have to."

Marinette looked down, ashamed at what he just said. Her boyfriend just snapped at her, and he wasn't feeling good about it either.

"I'm sorry, chaton. I shouldn't have said that…"

"No, I'm sorry. I just got a lot on my mind right now. I don't know what to do."

Marinette wanted to help him, but didn't know what to do. She looked at the kwamis, who were watching as they looked at the file. Right then, she knew what to do.

"I'll go with you," She declared.

"What," Adrien shrieked. "My lady. I can't let you. I WON'T let you. I don't want anything to happen to you. Stay here, protect the city while I'm go…."

She shut him up with a quick peck on the lips.

"My minds made up. I'm going. Besides, we're partners. They always have each other's backs."

Adrien smiled at his lady. She was right. They were partners. They always looked after each other. Whether it was an akuma or finding a stranger, they would do it together.

"I just wish I knew where to start."

"We will."

They kissed again, with passion. Their kwami's looked on. Tikki thought the scene was cute. She knew Marinette would do anything for Adrien. Plagg was disgusted, wishing for some Camenbrert.

"If you two love birds are done," Plagg said to the love birds, killing the mood. "Me and Tikki found something you should see."

The couple went to the desk to see what Plagg was talking about.

"We found some letters", Tikki said. "Looks like he wanted to keep in touch with her. Some of them are really sweet."

"What do they say", Marinette asked.

"Mostly just how much he misses her and loves her," Plagg answered. "Gross human emotion stuff."

The couple looked at the letters the kwamis were talking about. Marinette and Tikki awed at the letters contents as Plagg gagged. Adrien looked at the letters, an idea forming in his head.

"Do they have a return address," he asked. "If I can find out where he sent the letters, I could have a lead on his location. I'm going to find my father!"

"Wherever he is."

* * *

On the other side of the world.

The mission of the BLU team was to watch a briefcase. What was in the briefcase was a mystery to them. There was no word from their boss, no note. Nothing. All they knew was that they had to protect it from the RED team.

Right now, they are doing an ok job at.

At the facility of 2fort, the two rival teams were in a heated battle. The objective was simple: Whoever could take the other teams briefcase would be declared the winner. With most of the BLU team on the front lines, it almost seemed as if the case was left defenseless.

Well. Almost defenseless.

An agent for the BLU team was in the basement, waiting for a RED to come. He wore was a short man, wearing overalls with a blue shirt that had a wrench emblem on it. He also wore goggles and a backwards hardhat. The Engineer. With his sentry and dispenser, all those who crossed him were sure to be dead. There was a counter next to him. The number read 249. 249 dead REDs.

The BLU engineer heard someone coming. Instinctively, he got his shotgun and took cover behind the desk that had the case. Here comes 250.

Except it wasn't a RED. It was a BLU. A BLU soldier to be exact. He wore a black pants followed by a large blue jacket with a rocket emblem on it. By the looks of him, he had gone 10 rounds with George Foreman.

"Soldier", the mechanic expert said. "Are you ok?"

"Engie," the soldier said. "We've got trouble. The REDs broke through our defenses in the courtyard. I tried to stop them, but I almost got gibbed. They will be here in seconds!"

"Don't worry. Get to the dispenser and heal up. I've got to get the sentry up to 3."

"Yes, Sir."

The two went to their assigned places. As Soldier was getting healed, Engineer was busy upgrading his sentry to level 3, the most deadly his sentry could get. As it hit level 2, Soldier checked to make sure his items were in check. Seeing as they were, he walked over to the sentry, a butterfly knife in hand.

"Hm," Engineer said to himself. "No overly patriotic speech. He must have HAD to retreat. Strange. He usually never…"

He stopped as he realized something.

"never leaves the team."

He turned around to see "Soldier", arm raised with his knife. Engineer tried to reach his shotgun, but was too late. The knife had dug its way into his back, killing him. After a few more stabs, "Soldier" placed a device, labeled "Electro-Sapper", on the sentry. The sentry began to short circuit. If it was not removed immediately, it would be destroyed.

That was exactly what "Soldier" wanted.

"My apologies, laborer," the traitor said as smoke formed around him. "You see, I was never really on your side."

The smoke cleared to reveal the traitor. The man wore a red pinstripe suit, with a red tie, white shirt and black shoes. The watch he wore was not ordinary. The device allowed him to turn himself invisible. Finally, he wore a red ski mask to hide his face. He took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off his knife. This was the Spy, one of the most deadly people RED team had to offer. He reached in his pocket, he put the knife and handkerchief back, and grabbed his disguise generator. Taking a cigarette out, he looked back down at his slain opponent.

"Pathetic," he said in a French accent. "At least the last one put up more of a fight."

As he put the generator back, he grabbed the enemy briefcase and made his way back to RED base.

This battle was over.

* * *

 **So, first chapter in the books. Hope y'all enjoyed it. I'll work on Chap 2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all. I have returned and I have a new chapter. I would like to say thank you to all who've read the story and favorited it. Now, without further adieu, enjoy chapter 2 of Miraculous Mercs.**

* * *

The mercenaries of Reliable Excavation Demolition were a motley crew. A collection people with unique personalities, backgrounds, and numerous methods to kill the mercs of Builders League United.

Jeremy Scott, the Scout, ran fast and is an expert at the "hit-and-run" tactic. His speed makes him perfect for capturing intelligence briefcases and control points. With his scattergun and bat, enemies have trouble catching him. He also has an attitude that has gotten him in trouble a few times in the past.

Jane Doe, the Soldier, is a man who is tough enough to take whatever is thrown at him. With his rocket launcher, he can jump across maps quickly, and blow up mercs. He is also a crazed man and overly patriotic. Make that INSANELY patriotic.

The Pyro was a mystery to the entire team. No one knew where he came from, his backstory, whether he has family, or his gender. All they knew was that he liked fire, and that makes him (or she) very, VERY dangerous. So dangerous, his own team is scared of him.

Tavish Degroot of Scotland, the Demoman, is one of the most versatile men of the group. His grenade launcher can take out large groups of enemies. He has a stickybomb launcher that allows him to protect different places of interest, and allow him to jump farther than Soldier can. He is always very drunk, thanks to him always drinking his family's scrumpy.

Mikhail, the Heavy, is just what the name suggests. He always carries a large minigun, allowing him to mow down numerous enemies. When the ammo runs out, he relies on a shotgun or his own fists to finish enemies. While he may not look like it, he is a big softy, and makes some of the best sandwiches ever.

Dell Conagher, the Engineer, is one of the smartest of the group. With numerous degrees, he uses his knowledge to create sentry guns capable of blowing up enemies, a dispenser to refill lost health and ammo, and a teleporter to get his team from point to point. He was one of the more laid back of the mercs, not wanting to get involved in their business.

Wagner Von Ludwig, the Medic, was the primary healer, and second most smartest. His medi-gun allowed him to heal his teammates at a insanely fast rate. While healing, he builds up a charge in his pack. Once fully charged, he can make his team invulnerable to damage.. He carries a syringe gun and a bonesaw to protect himself from enemies. While not the most damaging, he will go and heal his team, no matter the cost. Despite this, he doesn't have a medical license. He also lacks morals and ethics, and possibly mentally insane.

Mathew Mundy, the Sniper, was the "professional" of the group. He could take out enemies from far away. When having to deal with nearby enemies, he uses his SMG or kukri to deal with them. When there are cloaked spies around, he uses Jarate, the jar based karate, to find them. The reason he is called a professional is because they have standards: Be polite, Be efficient, and have a plan to kill everyone you meet.

The Spy was another mystery to team. Unlike Pyro, the mercs actually knew some facts about him. He comes from France, but he didn't say where. He enjoys sharp suits, and sharper knives. With his knife, he can backstab someone, killing them instantly. He also has a device called the Electro-Sapper. With it, he can sap an Engineer's buildings, destroying them. He carries around with him a disguise generator, giving him the power to disguise as anyone he pleases. They also knew he was in a relationship with the Scout's mother. Other than that, they didn't know anything about him.

That is going to change very soon.

* * *

Right now, the mercs were around the poker table, watching Heavy and Soldier in the middle of an arm-wrestling match, placing bets and drinking. Everyone but Pyro, who was making pizza in the kitchen.

"You are quite strong, for a little baby," Heavy said.

"You better give up now" replied Soldier. "It takes more than commie strength to take down this American."

They kept at it, flexing their arms, giving it everything they've got. Eventually, Heavy slammed Soldier's arm down. With Heavy as the winner, the mercs started paying up. Scout gave $20 to Sniper. Engineer gave $100 to Medic.

"HA,HA", Heavy laughed. "I have beaten little baby American. Heavy is strongest!"

"Why you.." Soldier said as he jumped on Heavy.

As Heavy and Soldier started to trade blows, Spy looked on from the side. He shook his head in mild annoyance. He worked with the same men for years, so he grew to tolerate their antics. But, his mind was elsewhere. Today was no ordinary day. Today was the day he left everything behind. Today was the day he…

"Hey, Spook," Sniper said, breaking Spy out of his day dream. "You want in on this? I'm betting $50 Soldier gets his ass kicked."

"Non," Spy answered. "Not tonight, bushman."

Sniper looked at him, then the realization hit him.

"Oh. Todays the day you…."

"Oui."

Sniper and Spy stood their in silence. With Sniper being closet to Spy, he knew everything about Spy's past life. His old career, his friends, his lovers. Sniper understood why he was being more distant than usual.

"Do you think about them often?"

"I do. I always wonder what they are doing. I know it is better than what I am doing."

"Ain't that the truth."

Being a mercenary had its perks, but, obviously, it was extremely dangerous. Day after day, killing people, assassinating enemy snipers, medics, and engineers, avoiding pyros, destroying sentries, dispensers, and teleporters. It was all for an extremely pointless war. The whole reason this war started was their boss and his brother are fighting over this land. This land was given to them in their fathers will. Since then, the brothers have used their fortunes to create a machine extend their lives, hoping to outlive the other. Honestly, it looked like they were not going to die anytime soon. Not with the machines running.

"Do you wish you could go back", Sniper asked.

"Sometimes", Spy answered. "But, I also wonder how they would react if they saw me again. The world already thinks I'm dead."

This sentence made all the mercs (minus Sniper) to turn their heads. Heavy and Soldier, who were already turning black and blue, looked up from the floor. Scout, Medic, Demoman, and Engineer stopped their cheering and turned their heads. Even Pyro poked his head out (with chef's hat on) before going back to work. Spy just revealed something about his past. To them, this was a monumental breakthrough. The mercs quickly ganged up on Spy and started asking questions.

"Da whole world tinks you're dead."

"How did you fake your death?"

"Vas there a doppelganger involved?"

"Are you sure you're from France?"

"What did you do? Did you piss someone off enough that you had a *Snore*"

"This fascinates Heavy. Tell more. MORE!"

Just as Spy was getting ready to kill someone, Pyro slammed open the doors.

"Pyro," Engineer said. "What's wrong?"

"Huddah, Huddah", he said. "Huddah huddah huhhh. Huddah huddah huddah."

With that, everyone (minus Spy and the passed out Demoman) gasped in shock.

"Mon dieu," he whispered to himself.

"What da hell, Who forgot to buy da stupid cheese," Scout asked, demanding an answer.

"I think it was Medic who was supposed to buy the groceries," Engineer said.

"Ja, I bought everything," Medic said, defending himself. "Soldier helped me bring everything inside. He brought the cheese in last."

Everyone turned their heads to Soldier. Soldier puffed up his chest with pride as he gave his side of the story.

"I have used that cheese to ward off alien invaders," Soldier said proudly. "It's the one thing they're scared of. If anything, you should be thanking me. I have defended us from aliens."

Everyone facepalmed. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Soldat," Spy said. "We've discussed this. Cheese does nothing to aliens. We've fought them before. Second, we were going to make pizza today. That's why Medic went into town."

"Oh. Should I go get it? It's on the roof of the base. I could go get it right quick."

"That won't be necessary, Soldier," Engineer said.

"So vhat do we do now," Medic asked.

"Engineer," Spy said. "Is there a teleporter in Teufort?"

"Yeah," He answered. "Why?"

"I'll go get some more."

Everyone cheered.

"Spy, You da best."

"Thanks, Spook."

"I take back everything half of the things I said about France."

"Danke."

"Huddah Huddah."

"Heavy is grateful."

"You alright."

After getting his wallet from his room, Spy went to the teleporter marked "Teufort".

"I shall return."

As Spy teleported to the town, Demoman woke up from his nap, somewhat sober.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

The town of Tuefort may sound like a beautiful, little town, but it's anything but beautiful. The town was a complete mess. The town landfill in the middle of town square, blocking many buisnesses, a corrupt mayor, and the town full of lead poisoned citizens, thanks to the water supply. Also, despite the year being 2015, the town was still old fashioned, with no new buildings or technology. They believed that change was how the government gets you. Still, it's the only town for miles with adequate supplies, something the mercs have to accept.

Spy made his way to the mart, catching the eye of some of the citizens, mostly disgusted. The mercs were not liked in the town. The townspeople accused the mercs of turning the school into a parking lot, turning the retirement home into a pedophile sanctuary, not the murders and property damage they have done. While not liked, the mercs still did some nice things for them, such as saving the children from being abducted by Old Nick, the evil Santa. Despite all that, they were pariahs to the people of Teufort.

Spy walked in the mart and went to the dairy section. After getting the ingredient, he made his way to the cashier. He stopped to pick up the latest issue of "Dapper Cadaver". As he was walking away, he saw another magazine: the new issue of "Men's Fashion". On the cover was Adrien Agreste, the teen model that's taking the world by storm. He's on the cover promoting his father's line "Gabriel", with an interview with Gabriel himself.

As Spy looked at the magazine, he was torn. One part of him wanted to buy it and have Pyro burn it. He hated Gabriel Agreste with a passion, and seeing it burn would make him happy. The other part wanted to see Adrien in the photos. True, being a model is no easy job. Having to follow a strict schedule, diet regiment and having a bodyguard at all times

But, it is so much better for him. He is safe. And that is what Spy wants for him.

His son.

He made his decision. He went to the cashier, with cheese and magazines in hand.

"This all for you," the cashier asked.

"Yes."

"Buying the new Men's Fashion, huh? Maybe you can get a suit made from that guy Gabriel. I hear he has some good stuff. And with that son of his…."

Spy stopped listening after he said "his son". He wasn't Gabriel's son. He was Spy's. And it was taking Spy every instinct of his being to not grab this idiot and slice his throat. However, He kept his calm and let him finish.

"Maybe I will," he said through gritted teeth.

Spy grabbed his things and made his way back to the teleporter.

* * *

The team was now around the table, with their dinner. 4 deep dish pizzas. They may be scared of him, but the team loves when Pyro cooks.

"Alright, let's chow down", said Scout as he went for a slice, only to be stopped by Demoman.

"No,", he snapped. "Before we eat, I would like to make a toast. To the bloody man who helped us win today. And the man who we learned more about today. Ya may be a back stabbing bastard, but you're the best. To Spy!"

"TO SPY!", cheered the team.

"Merci, Demoman"

"And who knows, maybe ve'll learn more about you", Said Medic.

"Possibly", Spy said. "When the Redmond dies."

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 2. Leave a comment and review if you please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, all. I have returned. Again, thank you for all the views and comments about Miraculous Mercs. And to my fan Resa, when that progress button says completed, I will stop working on this story. Now, enjoy Chapter 3.**

* * *

Adrien couldn't concentrate in class. With the fact that he has a dad somewhere in the world, being a superhero and Chloe saying that they were meant to be together, it was a challenge to go over the lesson. He was thinking what he found with his love and their companions. After more research from the letters, he, Marinette and their kwami's found a clue to where he is. The catch is, they're coordinates. Wherever he is, Adrien's dad didn't want his location to be easy to find. Luckily, they had Alya to find where the coordinates lead to. As they researched more, they found more letters, going back to the year Adrien was born. Most of them were basically updates as to what he was doing. He got a job with a company called Reliable Excavation Demolition, where he destroyed buildings for a living. Also, there were only 8 other people working with him. And that there was an overseer who would come in and check on them occasionally. Overall, he seemed like a nice guy. If only there was away he could get away from Gabriel so he could meet him.

That would have to wait. Right now, he had to pay attention or he would fail another test. Luckily, Marinette was there to provide support and tutoring.

After class, the 4 friends met up for lunch. There, Chloe and Sabrina, her assistant, met up with them.

"Adrikins," she squealed.

The 4 friends all groaned.

"Hi, Chloe," Adrien replied, annoyingly.

"Why don't you sit with me today? I'm so much more interesting than those 3 peasants you call friends."

The 3 "peasants" were greatly annoyed by this.

"Chloe," Marinette said. "Not today, Adrien is dealing with some personal…"

"Issues? Don't worry about it. He can tell me because I'm his soul mate and we were meant to be togeth-"

"NO!"

Adrien shouted so loud, that he startled everyone around him, including Marinette.

"Chloe, I will NEVER be with you. You are the most selfish, self-absorbed, spoiled, cruel person I have ever met. And I know that we've known each other since we were kids. But, that doesn't mean we were meant to be together. I am in love with Marinette, and that is something you must accept. And if you can't, then go cry to your dad about it."

Chloe was shocked. Adrien lashed out at her. He had never done that before. She thought they were meant to be together. Like in the stories. The princess always got the prince. She was a princess, but the prince didn't want her. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She ran off to the girl's bathroom, with Sabrina closely behind her.

Now, with that taken care of, Adrien turned around to his friends, and he could see what he did. Alya recorded everything on her phone, stunned look on her face. Nino, Adrien's best friend, looked equally shocked. And Marinette. She had tears in her eyes. He defended her, but at the same time, was scared. Would Adrien do the same thing to her? Lash out like that?

"Marinette," Adrien began. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. It's just that, I got sick and tired of saying of her saying that all the time. And with the news about my dad, I've just been…"

Marinette hugged him, not knowing what to do.

"It's okay, minou", Marinette said. "I understand. You're on edge right now. We will find him."

Adrien returned the hug.

"Just don't do that to me. Promise me that you will never lash out to me like that. Please."

Adrien looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"I promise."

They finished the hug and returned to Alya and Nino.

"Now that that's done," Nino said. Let's go get some food."

* * *

As the 4 friends were sitting together at lunch, Alya was giving them her findings.

"So, I did some research on the company that was on the letters, and the coordinates you guys gave me," she began, giving them papers on her findings.

"Ok," Marinette said.

"The company Reliable Excavation Demolition is said to be a demolition company. You see here, their website features them destroying buildings, excavating coal and gravel. Pretty much what you would expect from a company like them. The company has a rivalry with Builders League United. The company also has numerous subdivisions, such as brewing beer, supplying mining equipment, making bread. They've got lots of different subdivisions."

"Ok," Adrien said, taking it all in. "What about the coordinates? Did they lead to something?"

"This is where it gets weird, dude," Nino replied. "Alya gave me the coordinates to find out where the headquarters is and.."

"What about it?"

"It says it's located in the middle of nowhere. Alya did the exact same thing and it still got the same result. The search engine said that the headquarters is in the middle of a desert called the Badlands, in New Mexico. Your dad's in the United States."

Marinette and Adrien were surprised about these findings. Reliable Excavation Demolition was in America, in a desert. Was that where the Adrien's dad was? If so, why is he there?

"My dad is in America", Adrien said. "The country where Donald Trump is running for president?"

"Yes", Alya answered.

"Why would he be there", Marinette asked. "In New Mexico of all places?"

"Mari, I think the real question is: Why is a demolition company located in the middle of a desert?"

After school, the two heroes met for their nightly patrol of the city. It was during this time the two would talk about various things, whether it was an akuma, Hawk Moth, or school. It was one of their private moments. Where it was just the two of them, and nobody else. Right now, they were resting after dealing with some robbers.

"Well," Said Adrien, as Chat Noir. "That was easy."

"I know, chaton," replied his partner. "We haven't dealed with an akuma for almost a week now. It's strange."

"Why? Are you starting to miss Hawkmoth?"

"No. It's just to easy now. I don't know if that's good or bad."

"I gotcha, my lady. For now, take a break. We need it."

"Your right."

The two heroes looked at the Paris skyline. The spot was one of the most breathtaking views in the entire city. The heroes most favorite place.

"Still can't get over this view."

"I don't think we ever will, chaton."

After looking for a few more minutes, Marinette looked at her partner. She wanted to talk about Alya's findings.

"Adrien, I wanted to talk about what Alya found out today. I've been thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

"It's weird. A demolitions company in the middle of a desert, many subdivisions. A rival with a building company. It's really weird.

"Never thought about that."

"And, there's something else. Alya found an old newspaper with a Builders League United ad on it. I thing you should see it."

Marinette handed Adrien her phone. It had the newspaper "The Teufort Bystander" on it, with the publication being dated back 1861. It had the head line "Mann Brothers Sell Coal Mine To Former Employee For A Nickel". The ad Marinette was talking about was on the left side it said:

 _ **Mercenaries wanted**_

 _ **Are you ABLE-BODIED?**_

 _ **Are you free of LIVER COMPLAINT, DYSPEPSIA, and JAUNDICE?**_

 _ **Do you put NO VALUE upon HUMAN LIFE?**_

 _ **APPLY FOR IMMEDIATE EMPLOYMENT at BUILDERS LEAGUE UNITED.**_

Adrien looked long and hard the advertisement. Builders League United was really a mercenary group? What did this mean? How long have they been mercenaries? Why did they bluntly state that in the ad? Most importantly:

Was Reliable Excavation Demolition a mercenary group as well? If they were: Was Adrien's dad a mercenary as well?

"What do you think?"

"I think: I have to be extra careful when I find him."

Marinette was shocked. He was still going to go through with this?

"WHAT?! You're still going to go find him: even though he's a mercenary. What if his mercenary buds decide to kill you? You saw the ad. If Builders League United mercs have no value on human life, does that mean….."

"NO. This is a once in a lifetime find. Most people spend years trying to find people. Where am I going to get another opportunity like this? If RED's mercs kill me and put me in a hole, so be it. At least I died trying to figure out what happened to my father."

Marinette was on the verge of tears. He snapped at her again. Not as bad as Chloe got, but enough to have tears in her eyes.

"I'd rather have you died for something greater than that."

She turned away. Adrien looked down, ashamed at himself. He did it again. He snapped at his lady. He didn't want to. It just happened. Wanting to make her feel better, he went up behind her and held her. His front was close to her back. His arms holding her. He put his chin on her head. Marinette liked when he did this.

"I'm sorry. I did it again. I know what you mean. You're afraid that I'll die and get buried in a ditch. I get it. It's just that: I spend my entire life thinking Gabriel Agreste was my father. Now that's he's not, and I have my actual dad's location, I have to go. I have to find out why he left me and my mom. How did he get here. What his past life was. I have so many questions, my lady. I have to find him"

Marinette thought about this. She was afraid. She was worried that she would lose her kitty. Now that he explained his reasoning, she felt a bit better. She turned around and hugged him. He returned the hug.  
"Ok, chaton."

They stood like this for a few minutes.

"I'm still going though."

"I'll protect you."

"Who says I needed protection?"

They both laughed and stared out at the beautiful Paris skyline. Just the two of them.

Then Marinette realized something.

"What time is it?"

* * *

The two heroes departed from their spot to return home. Marinette leaped to her house while Adrien left for his mansion. When he returned home, he sneaked in through is bedroom window, as he always did. He immediately detransformed and got ready for bed. Plagg was recharging, eating Camenbert. Just as the two friends were going to bed, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Adrien said as Plagg hid away.

A woman came in wearing a black jacket, black pants, red turtleneck and glasses. Her hair was in a bun, with the right side being dyed red. Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel's assistant. Behind her was a bug hulking man, wearing a black suit with a grey turtleneck sweater. Adrien didn't know his name, so he called him "The Gorilla". It was very fitting.

"Adrien," Nathalie said in a cold voice. "You're father would like to see you."

Adrien's face turned white. His dad wanted to see him? Was it about the file? How did he find out? A million questions went through his head as he left his room. Plagg went along two, hiding in Adrien's shirt.

The three made there way to his office. When the door opened, Gabriel was inside, looking at the painting of his wife, the vault behind it. He wore a crème-colored jacket with a white shirt and silver vest with red buttons, with a white and red tie. He also wore red pants with white shoes. To finish it off, he had blonde hair, slicked back, and black framed glasses.

"Hello, son," Gabriel said. His voice cold as Nathalie's.

Adrien knew better. He knew the man standing in front of him was not his father. But, He just wanted to get this over with, so he went along.

"Hello, father." The words tasted bad to him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to tell you something."

Adrien felt his heart sank. He was afraid it was about the file.

"With your popularity as a model, numerous magazines want you on the front cover. I just wanted to tell you that you will be the on the front cover of GQ magazine. We will leave when I am done with my latest line, which you will model in the magazine. I should be done in about 3 months. At that time, we will leave for New York City."

Adrien was relieved. It wasn't about the file. But, he was excited. They would be traveling to America in 3 months. A plan was forming in his head.

"One more thing: You may bring up to 3 guests along with you."

"Thank you, father. May I return to my room now?"

"Yes."

When Adrien got back to his room, he could hardly contain his excitement. So excited, Plagg flew across the room and into the foosball table.

"Kid, calm down," He said as he got up from the table. "You heard him: It won't be for another 3 months."

"I know, but we're going to America!"

"You've been to America before."

"That was because I had to. Now, I'm finally excited."

Plagg thought about this. He hadn't met Gabriel, but he knew he wasn't going to let Adrien out of his sight. Not with the Gorilla and Nathalie around.

"And how are you going to ditch him to go to New Mexico?"

"Me and the guys will figure it out."

With that, he grabbed his phone and immediately texted Marinette. They had 3 months to come up with a plan to go to New Mexico. Time to start working.

* * *

Meanwhile

"MAIL CALL, MAGGOTS"

The mercs went down when Soldier called them. It was mail day, one of their favorite day. On this day, they would receive letters and packages from their families. Scout always got letters and food from his mom. Soldier got packages from Army Surplus or Captain Dan's Soup. Pyro always got some kiddy stuff (Comics, dolls, etc). Demo got a letter from his mom, along with some of his family's scrumpy. Heavy got letters from his family. Engineer got mechanical magazines. Medic got organs and medical supplies. Sniper got letters from his mom. And Spy always received a magazine about men's fashion or knives, a newspaper from France and a letter from someone he knew. Only Sniper knew the truth. It was a letter from a woman he knew a long time ago. She would always write to update him about what was happening in her life.

Only, he hadn't received a letter in over a year.

"Anything for me, Soldat," Spy asked.

"Just your fashion magazine and knife magazine." Soldier replied.

"No letter?"

"Negatory."

"Strange," he thought to himself.

"AAAAWWW YEAH. Ma sent cookies."

Spy looked up and smirked. It was time for one of his favorite pass-times.

"Ma makes da best cookies." Scout said. He loved his Mom, and everyone loved her cooking.

"You will share cookies, yes," Heavy asked.

"Sure, when you share your sandwiches."

Heavy looked like he was going to kill Scout.

"You touch sandvich, I will kill you."

Scout and Heavy stared down at each other. Spy decided it was time to cut in.

"You know, Scout, I have tasted more than your Mother's cooking."

Heavy backed away, smirking. Scout, on the other hand, looked mad. He knew Spy was dating his Mom, and he hated when he brought her up.

"I have tasted her arms, her neck, her face, her lips, her chest, her stomach, her…."

Spy stopped the list when a meat cleaver flew past him. A few inches closer and it would have his skull.

"Spy, Shut da hell up! I don't want to hear dat. No one wants to hear dat about their ma's."

"Just thought you should know."

The rest of the mercs were all giggling.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room and eating my cook-"

Scout stopped when he felt a rapid tapping on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw it was Pyro.

"Pyro, what is it?"

Pyro held up a red package with black polka dots on it.

"It came?"

Pyro nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

The two ran off with their packages. The rest of the mercs were confused.

"Now, what's got them worked up," Engineer asked.

"They are fans of super heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir," answered Spy.

The mercs looked at him.

"They are from France. They protect the city of Paris from attacks from the super villain Hawkmoth. That package possibly contains information about their recent adventures."

"I'm just surprised you know about that, Spook," Sniper said.

"What do you think is in that newspaper I get?"

"I was thinking: HON, HON, HON. We are French and we are weak." Soldier said, doing an exaggerated dance along with it.

Spy shook his head and went back to his smoking room. The rest of the mercs took their mail and went to their rooms.

"What? No one's with me on this?"

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is now done. Hope y'all enjoyed and I will see y'all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

I have returned! And I have brought a new Chapter.

First off, I am So Sorry it took this long to get a new chapter in. Here's what's been happening since the last chapter.

About a week after I published the last chapter, my uncle unexpectedly died and it was a huge shock to me and my family. After that, I focused on finishing my first year of college. Then during the summer, I tried to find a job (no luck). Finally, I have classes starting soon and I wanted to get this out there.

Plus, I had the chapter finished for awhile, but am now just getting around to publishing it.

But, in all seriousness, I am truly sorry for the wait (especially you, Resa).

In other news, this story has a proof-reader. A dragon named blossom is helping me proofread this story, so thank you to him.

Also, during my unexpected hiatus, I came up with an idea for a new Story. I don't know when I will get around to writing it, so I'm putting it in Pre-Production. It's called Heroes and Marvels, and it will be a crossover between Overwatch and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I have a few ideas for it, so we'll see what happens.

Also, huge thank you to all you read my story and liked it. I really appreciate it.

Now, here's chapter 4.

* * *

Today was the day. After three months of planning, the day of the trip had arrived. To Gabriel, it would be another routine photoshoot of his son modeling his line. Nothing too hard. But, to Adrien, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. The opportunity to find his actual father.

He knew he was in New Mexico in a desert. He knew something's up with the company he works for. Most importantly, he had questions. Questions that he wanted to get the answers to. Who knows? Maybe his dad is not so bad after all.

He would be a lot better than Gabriel Agreste, that's for sure. He double checked to see if he had everything packed for the trip as Plagg was floating around him.

Clothes? Check. Hygiene products? Check. Chamenbert for Plagg? Check.

Plane tickets to New Mexico after they ditch his father and entourage to find his real father? Definite check.

Just as he finished packing, the door opened. It was Nathalie and the Gorilla. Plagg quickly went to hide in Adrien's bag.

"Are you ready to go, Adrien?" asked Nathalie

"Yes," Adrien answered confidently.

"Good. Let's go. Your father is waiting."

Adrien grew to hate Gabriel. He didn't have a good relationship with him anyway. Not since his mother disappeared. Before her disappearance, he was different. He was caring, loving even. Since then, he grew distant, cold. Now, since Adrien knows the truth, he saw him as a stranger in his life. But, until then, Adrien will have to go along with the act. The three met with Gabriel at the front door.

"Good morning, Adrien" he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, father", Adrien replied. Saying the word made him feel disgusted.

"Good. Please contact your friends and tell them we will meet them at Le Grand Paris.

"Yes, father."

* * *

"Marinette, Are you ready for your trip?"

"Yes, Papa. I'll be there in a sec."

Marinette was excited. This is her first trip to America. Granted, it is for different reasons. She made a note to go back when there was no secret mission to go on. But still, she was very excited to go to a new country.

As Tikki was floating alongside her, she made sure she packed the essentials: sketch book, clothes, sweets for her kwami, and disguises for her and her friends when they abandon Gabriel.

As she looked at the disguises she made, Marinette couldn't help but feel like she was doing something wrong. She was lying to her parents by saying she was going to be in New York for the whole trip. She told Gabriel that she would be on her best behavior and stick to the schedule, when she knew she wouldn't. She was going to sneak off with her friends to go to a different state. If there is one thing Marinette was not, it was a liar. Till now.

Somehow, doing this made her feel not worthy of being Ladybug. As she put the clothes in her bag, Marinette sighed.

"Marinette", Tikki said. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Tikki", Marinette answered. "Going along with Adrien's plan makes me not feel worthy."

"Worthy?"

"Of being Ladybug. I lied to my parents. I lied to Mr. Agreste. I planned an escape from him. This makes me feel like a…"

"Villain?"

Marinette nodded.

"I understand. But think about it. You're going to help Adrien find his father. Maybe even get a clue to his mother."

"I know, Tikki. But his father's a mercenary."

"But what if he isn't?"

"I know. What if?"

Marinette sighed. She sat down on the floor with her kwami following her.

"Think about it like this. Don't see as going to see a secret mercenary base. Think of it as your greatest adventure yet."

Marinette pondered the idea.

"That does make it sound better."

"Ok. So are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Marinette smiled at Tikki as she grabbed her bags. As she did, her phone buzzed.

"Who is it", Tikki asked.

"Adrien", Marinette answered. "He wants us all to meet at Le Grand Paris."

"Let's go!"

Marinette grabbed her phone and bags and went down the stairs. She said goodbye to her parents and walked out the door, to her greatest adventure yet.

* * *

Fox on the run

You scream and everybody comes a running

Take a run and hide yourself away

Foxy on the run

Alya was listening to music on her phone and singing along. As she did, Nino watched, shaking his head as he smiled at his girlfriend. Adrien and Marinette watched along, while occasionally looking out at the never-ending ocean.

The four friends were on the Agreste's private jet, on route to New York. For over seven hours they have been on this plane, trying not to drive themselves crazy.

"Mr. Agreste, we are 40 minutes out from New York", said the pilot.

"Very good", replied Gabriel. "Children, if you would give me your attention, I shall give you the plans for the landing."

"That's a first", Adrien whispered to Marinette, making her giggle.

"When we land, you will receive your luggage. Afterwards, we will go to The Plaza, where we'll be staying. There we will rest until tomorrow, when Adrien begins shooting as I do the interview."

"Where does that leave us?", Alya asked.

"What will we do?" inquired Nino

"You will stay within the studio for as long as the shoot goes for. Afterwards, we may do whatever the four of you may wish."

"Sounds like a plan," Nino replied.

"I suppose." Gabriel went back to the private room on the plane.

Marinette looked at Adrien after Gabriel stopped talking. He looked out at the window, almost nervously.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked.

"Just Nervous," answered her boyfriend.

"Can't say I blame you. What's on your mind?"

"What if this doesn't work? What if your disguises don't work? What if the Gorilla catches us? What if-"

"Don't say that. I made sure that they won't recognize us in what I made. Not even Gabriel will notice us. This is just normal when you're going to leave your father." reassured Mariette

"You sound like you've done this before." commented Adrien with a smug grin.

"What gives you that idea?"

Adrien smiled at his girlfriend. She always made him happy and calm, another reason to love her.

"Should we go over the plan one more time?"

"I think everyone knows their parts."

* * *

Soon, the plane arrived in New York City. As they flew over, the friends all looked over to see what the city looked like. They were all amazed to see all the buildings and the Statue of Liberty. But they knew they couldn't stay long. As soon as the plane landed, everyone gathered their things and boarded off.

"Everyone know what to do?", Adrien asked his friends.

"Yes", everyone replied.

"Ok. Here goes nothing."

The friends, Gabriel, Nathalie and the Gorilla got off the plane and went inside John F. Kennedy International Airport. As soon as everyone went inside, the plan went into motion.

"Nathalie", Gabriel asked. "Wasn't there supposed to be a greeter waiting for us?"

"Yes", She replied. "Although I do not see him anywhere."

"Hmm. Remind me to lodge a complaint to GQ. This is unacceptable."

Marinette and Alya glanced at each other and nodded.

"Well", Alya began, giving the fakest smile possible. "While we're waiting. Me and Marinette here will go to the ladies room to… you know."

"Yes", Marinette went on, also fake smiling. "We must… powder our noses."

Gabriel only rolled his eyes. "Don't be long."

"Yes, sir." Marinette and Alya went along to the women's restroom, with their bags.

"Ok, We'll wait for them at the entrance", Nathalie noted. "Archard, will you wait for them and…."

Just then, Nino groaned loudly. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and bent over. Adrien went over and checked on him.

"Is your friend fine, Adrien?", His "father" asked.

"It's just some stomach trouble, sir",

Nino said, groaning. "First time on an airplane. Didn't know this would happen."

"I'll take him to the restroom, father" Adrien said. "We'll meet up with you later."

Gabriel looked at his son and his groaning friend.

"Very well", He stated. "Don't be long."

"Yes, sir." Adrien led Nino to the Men's room, with their bags.

"Ok", Nathalie said. "As I was saying, Archard wait here for the children. Don't forget the bags. Me and Gabriel will go to the entrance. Maybe the greeter is there."

Archard silently nodded. As Gabriel and Nathalie went to find the greeter, he stood sentry waiting for the children to arrive.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Powder our noses? Really? In what country do people still say that."

"I know it wasn't the best, but it was the first thing that came to my head."

"Your head is probably outdated."

The two girls were in separate stalls, changing into their disguises. As Alya went on, Marinette glanced at Tikki, who was giggling at what Marinette was saying.

"She's right you know," Tikki whispered.

"Oh, shut up", Marinette whispered, annoyingly.

"I'll admit, girl", Alya said. "These disguises are incredible."

"Thanks", Marinette replied. "We'll stick out, but I don't think Gabriel and the others will care about us."

"Hopefully. At least we'll look good."

"Yeah. I wonder how the boys are doing."

* * *

"That was the fakest groan ever."

"It was real dude."

"Yeah. And my dad's Gabriel Agreste."

Like the girls, the guys are also in separate stalls changing. In Adrien's stall, Plagg looked at Adrien weird.

"What", Adrien whispered.

"I thought it was real", he answered. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Quick question", Nino said "Would Gabriel ever use these colors?"

"No", Adrien said. "Which is why my girlfriend's a genius."

* * *

Archard was still standing sentry. He began to wonder what was taking the children so long. Unbeknownst to him, the girls walked out. They were wearing neon jump suits with hoods. Marinette's was blue with some green and red mixed in. Tikki was hiding in the hood. Alya's was green with some brown and white mixed in. They sneaked past Archard easily, who didn't notice them at all.

"Ok", Marinette said. "He didn't notice us. Text the guys and tell them to meet us at the baggage claim area."

"No need, girl", Alya giggled. "I see them."

Like the girls, the boys also wore jumpsuits with hoods. Adrien's was brown with orange mixed in. Plagg was in Adrien's hood. Nino was the same, just inverted.

Just then, Marinette's phone went off. She got a text from Adrien.

Baggage claim?

Marinette texted a reply.

Yep. Got the tickets?

In the pocket of my ugly jacket.

Marinette giggled.

Still look cute though.

You're a genius.

As the friends walked away, Archard was still wondering what was taking them so long.

* * *

After the friends got their bags, they went to the plane that Adrien booked them on. After sitting down, Adrien took off his hood and sighed. Marinette, who was sitting down next to him, looked at him. Nino and Alya were in the row behind them.

"Hey", Marinette said. "Are you alright?"

"Just can't believe I'm really doing this", Adrien answered.

"I'm just glad we pulled that off", Alya replied. "Just wondering: Where do we go from here?"

"This plane's going to Albuquerque, New Mexico. There, we get on a bus to Teufort. Then, we find my father." explained Adrien

"Do you really think he's there?"

"That town is the closest to the base. He probably goes there frequently."

The friends nodded in agreement.

"Hey, dude", Nino said. "I hate to ask, but how are we going to pay for stuff like food?"

Adrien handed Nino an envelope.

"50,000 in American dollars", Adrien said. "My dad always gives me the same amount of money, no matter the country."

While Nino and Alya were looking at the envelope's contents. Adrien relaxed with Marinette and their kwami's. Soon thereafter, the plane took off to New Mexico.

* * *

That's it for chapter 4. Also, Archard is the name of the Gorilla in this story. The name is German for Strong.

Hopefully, there will not be another 5 month wait for the next one.

As always, leave a review and like this story.

Bonus: If you can guess why Alya's singing that song, I'll give you a shoutout in chapter 5.

Hint: Reference to what she's doing next season.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. It's me again. Guess what? I'm not dead! And I have a new chapter!**

 **Yeah. Sorry it took me too long get it out again. School got in the way (andteamfortress). I did say "hopefully", though. (HA HA. Totally not helping my case). Just a few things though:**

 **1\. To Lex, unfortunately, I will not be putting your OC in the story. The characters cool, but I don't know how he would fit exactly in the story. Sorry.**

 **2\. I have some ideas for some one-shots that I'm working on. Don't know when I'll post them, but be on the lookout.**

 **3\. The reason Alya is singing "Fox on the Run" is because she gets the Fox Kwami in the new season. (Yeah, that was kind of hard on my part. My bad).**

 **Ok. I'm gonna stop now. Again, thanks to all of you who read my story and liked it. I really appreciate it. Now, enjoy chapter 5 of Miraculous Mercs.**

* * *

"Words cannot describe how I feel right now."

The three adults were now at their hotel room. Archard and Nathalie were standing side by side while Gabriel looked out the window. Nathalie had just told Gabriel about Adrien and his friends missing. She was standing, ready for her boss to unleash the verbal abuse towards her, as well as Archard.

"You", he started as he turned, pointing towards Archard. "were left to watch my son and his friends while they were…. occupied."

Archard nodded, ashamed that he failed.

"And when you went to check on them, there was no trace of them whatsoever?"

Archard shook his head.

"So not only are they missing, they are lost in New York City, without any type of guide at all?"

Archard nodded.

Gabriel walked up to him, and got in his face.

"Every fiber in my being is telling…no, SCREAMING to fire you and leave you here."

Archard only took it.

"My SON and his friends are wandering around one of the most populous cities in the world, where there are gangs, thugs, and….and…. morally unclean people on the streets, WAITING to take advantage of him. DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW I FEEL?"

Archard nodded.

Gabriel backed off and took a deep breath. He needed to compose himself.

"Like I said, I should fire you. However, the moral person in me is saying other wise."

Archard listened.

"I am going to give you a chance to redeem yourself. I want you and Nathalie to go out and find them. Check the hospitals, police departments, and, god-forbid, the morgue. I want them found."

Archard nodded and left.

"I will start at the main police department," Nathalie said, looking for directions.

"Good", Gabriel replied.

"May I ask a question, sir?"

Gabriel nodded.

"What if they left town? What if they left the state? What are you going to do then?"

Gabriel turned and looked outside the window again.

"If it comes to that, we will call the authorities. Let them put out a missing persons report. Someone has to have seen him."

Nathalie nodded as she made a note.. She turned and walked out, where Archard was waiting.

* * *

"All righty, boys. We have a mission."

RED team was gathered around a table at their base. Engineer has just been informed from Ms. Pauling, the messenger of the Administrator, their boss, of their next mission. While there was no leader to lead the team, Engineer, Medic and Spy took over as the De-facto leaders, since they were the most level headed. While Engie was talking about the mission, one of their members was lost in thought.

Spy was watching the briefing, but didn't pay much attention to it. He figured it out: Stop BLU from blowing up one of their bases with a bomb. Nothing they haven't done before. He was thinking about other things, like why his "pen-pal" hasn't wrote back yet. Usually, if she hasn't written back after a month, it was for a project.

She hasn't written back in over a year.

This worried Spy.

"SPY? You with us?"

Spy was brought back to his senses.

"Yes, Engineer", Spy told his hard-hatted colleague. "Stop the BLU bastards from moving the payload and destroying the base."

"Pretty much," Engineer replied. "Pack up, boys. We leave in about an hour. Take what you need."

The group departed and went to their rooms. Not only were their rooms their main sleeping quarters, but it also held their weapons. Like the mercs themselves, they were very different in their own way. For instance, Scout's room was littered with dirty laundry and trash everywhere, while Sniper slept in his camper van, filled with jars of Jarate and letters from back home. However, Spy went to his smoking room, one of the most clean places in the base, something you would find in a wealthy mans mansion. It was where Spy went when he needed time to himself or when he had enough of the Mercs antics.

There, he went to the table and got himself a drink. He started to think. Something has happened, he knew that for sure. He ruled out murder, kidnapping and any other type of death. If that happened, he would know. Possibly, he would have left to see if Adrien was ok. Even if he did, he couldn't. The Administrator has blackmail against him, along with the mercs. If he, or any of the mercs left, not only would she release it, she would kill them.

But, it would be worth it. To make sure he was safe.

He was still thinking. What happened? What was so important that she hasn't written in over a year? It's as if she's just disappeared.

Unfortunaly, this would have to wait. He still had a job to do. He walked over to his desk, where 4 cases where sitting. These cases held his weapons and devices that he used. He opened them up, one by one. The first one held his revolvers. The second, his knives. The third, his watches. The last, his Disguise generator and Sappers.

He picked his normal Sapper and disguise generator and put them in his pocket. Next, he grabbed his Cloak and Dagger watch and put it on. Then, he grabbed his most powerful revolver, the Ambassador, and put it in his holster. Then, from his assortment of knives, he picked The Black Rose, one of his personal favorites.

He was ready. He put the knife in his pocket as Sniper knocked.

"Hey, Spook." He called out. "You ready? The boys are heading to the teleporter room to the map."

"Oui, bushman", He replied, as he closed the cases. "Let us go."

He closed the door to his room and joined Sniper.

"Let's go kill the BLU bastards"

* * *

After arriving in Albuquerque, the friends took a bus to Teufort, the nearby city of the mercenary base. When they stepped off, they immediately say the problems with the city, with looks ranged from shocked to disgusted.

"Are you sure this is the place, Alya", Marinette asked.

"Yeah, Mari", Alya replied. "I this is the place."

"It's so…unsanitary," Adrien replied.

"You said it," Nino said.

They all walked together, taking in everything they saw. As they passed the local library, they saw people throwing books in to a large bookfire, an old house that seemed to have raccoons all over the place, and the "Tom Jones Museum", which just looked like a cheaply made stand. But, the biggest shock to them all, was the fact that the town's landfill, which should be located in the outskirts, is in the middle of town square. Garbage was everywhere, and the smell was unpleasant to the teenagers. What surprised the group was that the people didn't do anything about it. The just went along with their day, as if everything was fine.

"This place is not only unhealthy it's also weird", Alya said.

"I agree", Marinette said. "Why would they live in a place like this?"

"Oh, if you must know, it's because of the Mercs."

The four friends looked behind them to see a short, 40 year old man. He had light brown hair, and was wearing a suit with a sweater vest. He looked to be some sort of authority figure.

"I was walking when I noticed you four looking around, thought you might need help," he continued, with pep in his voice. "My name's Mike and I'm the Mayor of this town."

"Oh, well nice to meet you," Marinette replied. "My name is Marinette, and these are my friends: Alya, Nino and Adrien."

They all said hi, but Adrien's greeting had a bit of distrust in it.

"So, Mr. Mayor," Adrien said. "You said that the way the town is because of the Mercs. Care to elaborate more on that."

"Why certainly, young man," Mike said, voice booming with enthusiasm. "I should start at the beginning though. It's a story that everyone in the badlands knows."

The four friends walked along side the mayor as he began his story.

"In 1822," He began. "the Mann Brothers were born, Redmond and Blutarch. And they hated each other. Their dad was a man named Zephaniah Mann, who was a cofounder of Mann Co, a munitions company. So, in 1855, the two brothers convinced their dad to buy the land out here in the badlands."

The friends looked to the desert.

"There's nothing of value here," Adrien said. "It's a wasteland."

"Yeah," Mike sighed. "Zephaniah never forgave them for that. Anyway, when Zephaniah was about to die, he left the land to his sons, knowing they would fight over it. Instead of sharing the land, Blutarch hired nine mercenaries to kill his brother. What Blutarch didn't know is that Redmond hired 9 mercenaries as well. This started a war that has been going on for decades."

"So they've been fighting for years?" Nino said.

"That's what I just said."

"Ok. Yeesh."

"Wait," Adrien said. "You said that the mercs had something to do with the way the city is. What exactly is it that they did?"

"Wow," Mike replied. "You certainly are interested with those mercs. Well for starters, they put the dump in the town square, blocking most of the businesses."

"What," Alya asked, looking at Marinette, who was just as confused.

"They also turned the only school into a parking lot. Now the children learn in a casino that the mercs petitioned the government to build.

"That not what mercs do," Nino said to Adrien, who nodded in agreement.

"Also, they turned our retirement home into a Federal Pedophile Sanctuary."

The four friends looked at each other, trying to make sense of what Mike was saying. That does not sound like something Mercenaries would do.

"And that is just a few of the things the mercs have done to our town."

"Ok," Adrien said, trying to make sense out what was just said. "What will happen when they are captured?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Mike said. "When they are caught, they will be put on trial and executed immediately after."

The teenagers had a look of shock on them. They didn't know what to say. Until Alya jumped in.

"That's not right," Alya began. "What about innocent until proven guilty? What about due process of law? You can't just execute someone without proof."

"We can and we will. The evidence is certainly against the mercs. Even the people all blame the mercs. Isn't that right, Teufort?"

Shouts of agreement were heard all around the town.

"They ruined our lives!"

"Where am I going to put my Mother now that the retirement home is gone?"

"How-a is the people- a a-gonna eat my pizza's now?"

"The Mercs ruined everything!"

Soon enough, a mob started to form. They formed all around the mayor and the teens, who were started to get very frightened.

"Things are looking pretty ugly," Marinette said, stating the obvious.

"Yep," Nino said.

"Let's just back away slowly," Adrien said.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Nino replied.

As the friends started to get away from the ever growing crowd, they were called out by someone in the mob.

"Hey, those teens are getting away!"

"Why would they be getting away?"

"Maybe they're in league with the Mercs!?"

"Well, if that's the case," Mike said. "Seize them. We'll execute them as sundown."

"RUN," Marinette shouted.

* * *

Soon afterwards, the friends were catching their breaths in an abandoned house. The mob was still looking for them. It was a sea of guns, pitchforks, torches and nooses. The town was dead set on finding the teens.

"How's it look out there, Nino," Adrien asked.

"Not good. The mobs still outside," Nino observed. "They are looking through all the houses, and I'm pretty sure they have our bags."

"Well that sucks," Alya said.

"Yeah," Marinette agreed. "At least we still have our personal bags."

"At least," Nino said. "Don't think it's going to do us any good though. They're coming down the street. I'm pretty sure they're going to look in this house soon."

"Great," Adrien said sarcastically. "Now we're going to die here."

"Come on, Adrien," Marinette replied. "I'm sure that's a bit excessive."

Then, they heard a shout from outside.

"They're not in here!"

"Keep going, they've got to be in one of these houses."

The teens didn't know what to say. It was most likely they were going to die, and they didn't know what to do. Adrien kept Marinette close, as did Nino did with Alya. While they didn't see it, Tikki and Plagg were together as well, scared that this was the end of their masters. They just sat in silence, waiting for the mob to come get them.

"Is it just me or is there a humming in this house," Nino asked.

"I'm sure it's just you ba-" Alya said until she was cut off by Marinette.

"No, I hear it too," She said.

"It's coming from the basement," Adrien stated.

The teens went downstairs to the basement, with the kwamis tucking themselves in the pockets of their masters. There, they saw two red machines, spinning so fast that circles were formed. One had an arrow pointing to the distance while the other sat there. This amazed the teens, who were wondering what they were.

"Woah," Nino said. "What are those?"

This thought was stopped by pounding on the door upstairs.

"No time," Adrien said as he ran up the stairs to close the door. "We have to go through those. Maybe they'll take us to the base."

"Are you sure about that," Alya asked.

"Don't really have a choice. Now, who going first?"

The friends looked around at each other.

"I'll go," Alya said. "I'll see what's on the other side."

"Are you sure," Marinette asked.

"Positive," she answered, walking toward the machine with the arrow.

As she stopped at machine she looked back at her friends, who gave her smiles of encouragement. Feeling a bit better, she stepped onto the machine. When she stepped on, a flash of yellow went up. She started to slightly spin along with the machine. Then, after a flash of light, she disappeared, leaving a few lazer beams that went back into the machine.

"Ok," Nino said. "Now what?"

"Look, it's recharging," Marinette observed.

After a few seconds, the machine was recharged, spinning at full speed again.

"Ok. I'll go next," Nino said.

As he got on and disappeared, Marinette and Adrien looked at each other. Adrien smiled at her.

"What," Marinette asked.

"Nothing," Adrien replied.

Marinette shook her head. Even in times of peril, Adrien had to look dreamily at her. It was one of their moments that they had when fighting supervillains. And they both enjoyed them.

There moment was cut off by the front door breaking down. Shocked, Adrien led Marinette over to the machine.

"We got to go," Adrien said.

"Right," Marinette replied.

When they got to the teleporter, Adrien stepped on. Marinette looked at him.

"I'll see you on the other side, my lady," Adrien said.

"Ok, Chaton," Marinette replied.

When he disappeared, it was just her. As she waited, she wondered if this was worth it. Facing a mob of angry towns people, almost getting caught and was about to go to a mercenary base. It just seemed insane. However, it was close to helping Adrien to solve this mystery. She hoped it was as the machine recharged again.

When the machine was charged, she immediately stepped on. She disappeared, just as the townspeople broke down the basement door.

* * *

 **And that's it. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll work on chapter 6 soon. Leave a review if you want, and I'll see y'all next time.**


End file.
